Homes, offices, automobiles, and public spaces are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as notebook computers, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As computing devices evolve, the ways in which users interact with these devices continue to evolve. For example, people can interact with computing devices through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), electrical devices (e.g., touch screens, touch pads, etc.), and optical devices (e.g., motion detectors, camera, etc.). Another way to interact with computing devices is through audio devices that capture and respond to human speech.